


Joined At The Wrist

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Embarrassment, Handcuffs, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen appears to be an expert with handcuffs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joined At The Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a birthday fic for reggietate, for the prompt 'Nick/Stephen, “When I said you could use handcuffs, Stephen, I didn’t mean you could handcuff us together!”'. Also written for the primeval_denial January Team Fest.

  
“Look, see, they don’t work!”  
  
Stephen let a small smirk cross his lips as he watched Connor failing to get the handcuffs to stay closed, the mechanism refusing to lock into place.  
  
“Do I even want to know why you _have_ handcuffs?” he asked.  
  
“Oh, they were a birthday present from a mate. Uni in-joke, it’d take too long to explain,” replied Connor, still focused on the cuffs and utterly unaware that he’d just raised more questions than he’d answered. “Doesn’t matter, though, as they’re clearly a dud.” He tossed the handcuffs onto the ADD console, where they landed with a clatter.  
  
“They’re fine, Connor, you’re just doing it wrong.” Stephen grabbed the cuffs. “Here, look, I’ll show you. Hey, Cutter!”  
  
He shouted across the atrium to where Cutter was just emerging from the lab corridor, side-by-side with Jenny. They appeared to be having what could be termed – if one were feeling charitable – a spirited debate. Cutter looked round as soon as Stephen shouted, and immediately started hurrying towards them, obviously glad of any excuse to cut his conversation short. He didn’t appear to notice Jenny rolling her eyes and simply following him, not ready to give up that easily.  
  
“What is it, Stephen?” Cutter asked when he reached them.  
  
“Need to borrow you for a minute,” Stephen said, grinning. “Or rather, your arm.”  
  
Looking somewhat bemused, Cutter nonetheless held out his arm when Stephen gestured. Then his eyes widened as Stephen swiftly snapped one half of the handcuffs around his wrist, the lock fastening with an easy click.  
  
“Stephen, what are you…?”  
  
Another click signalled that Stephen had fastened the other half of the cuffs around one of his own wrists.  
  
“See, Connor, they work perfectly.”  
  
There was a rattle as Cutter shook his wrist ineffectually. “When I said you could use handcuffs, Stephen, I didn’t mean you could handcuff us _together!_ ” he protested.  
  
There was a moment of profound silence, and then Cutter appeared to realise what he’d just said, his face instantly flushing pink.  
  
“I think that’s more information than I ever needed to know, Cutter,” Jenny said dryly.  
  
Cutter jumped, clearly not having realised she was behind him (although how anyone could have failed to notice the click of her heels following them, Stephen wasn’t quite sure), and looked over his shoulder at her, the pink darkening to a mortified red.  
  
“I, er…what I mean to say is…”  
  
Connor made a noise that hovered somewhere between horror and hilarity, and Stephen couldn’t stop the chuckle that forced its way out of his own mouth, not embarrassed in the slightest.  
  
“Just practicing, Cutter,” he said, winking.  
  
Cutter spluttered some more.  
  
“I trust you have the key?” Jenny said. “Being permanently cuffed together might cause some problems when it comes to hunting dinosaurs, after all.”  
  
“Of course we have,” Stephen replied. He turned to Connor. “Right, Connor?”  
  
“Yep,” said Connor promptly. He stuck his hand in his pocket, and then his face fell. “Er…”  
  
“Connor…” said Stephen warningly, feeling his heart sink. Suddenly, this didn’t seem so funny, particularly with Cutter’s glare focused squarely on him.  
  
“I swear, I just had it,” Connor said frantically, patting himself all over and then turning to the ADD console and starting to search though the bits and pieces on it. “Just give me a minute…”  
  
“ _Connor!_ ”


End file.
